


I'd ask if you were okay

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [45]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, a small bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: a tiny assassin au drabble i cooked up that I may write later
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: One Shots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948





	I'd ask if you were okay

**Author's Note:**

> find my completely multi fandom sfw tumblr blog: nonbinaryeddiekaspbrak
> 
> and my It sometimes nsfw blog: mlmkaspbrak-tozier

**_“I’d ask if you were okay, but the answer seems a little obvious.”_ **

Eddie looks up from the small creek, an _are you kidding me?_ look on his blood-stained face. There is a gun sitting a few inches away from him, missing only three bullets. Eddie contemplates cleaning it, too, but they don’t have the time. Being this close to the site was already pushing it.

Richie smiles at his own joke, tilting his head for extra effect. His own firearm is resting in his palm as he gestures at Eddie, almost as if he didn’t care. Eddie knew that the safety was on, though, as it usually was after a job. Richie would never be that careless when it was them alone.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Eddie returns with, cupping more water to use to scrub at his face. Sarcasm drips from his words. Richie doesn't seem to react, but he does kneel down next to Eddie to scrub at the dried blood on his hands. Maybe that was a reaction enough.

The area around them was quiet for a moment.

But only for a moment.

“Hey!”

They look at each other and grin. 

Time to disappear again.


End file.
